Crispin Glover
Crispin Glover (1964 - ) a.k.a. Crispin Hellion Glover Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (Friday the 13th Part IV) (1984) [Jimmy Mortimer]: Hit in the face with a meat-cleaver by Jason (Ted White) in the kitchen, after Jason pins Crispin's hand to the table with a corkscrew. (Thanks to Wen and Robert) *''Teachers'' (1984) [Danny]: Shot in the chest by police while Crispin is holding a gun. (Thanks to Michael) *''At Close Range'' (1986) Lucas: Shot in the chest by one of Christopher Walken's men beside an open grave in a field. (Thanks to Robert) *''Back to the Future Part II (1989) McFly:'' Crispin doesn't appear in this film, but it's revealed that his character from the first film was killed by Thomas F. Wilson after Thomas changes the past; his death is undone when Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd restore the timeline to normal. *''Wild at Heart'' (1990) [Dell]: Possibly dies (off-screen); it's mentioned that he disappeared without a trace, but his actual fate is unconfirmed. (Thanks to Lew) *''Bartleby'' (2001) [Bartleby]: Dies (off-screen) of starvation and exposure in the street; his body is shown afterwards when David Paymer comes to bring him food and discovers that he's too late. *''Fast Sofa'' (2001) [Jules Langdon]: Killed in a car crash while driving drunk. (Thanks to Lew) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) [The Thin Man]: Stabbed in the chest with his own sword by Justin Theroux on a rooftop; he then falls from the roof as Drew Barrymore looks on helplessly. (The US Unrated DVD includes an extended version of the scene, in which he survives the stabbing and fall, but is then crushed to death by a falling sign.) (Given the character's knack for surviving seemingly certain death, I wouldn't dismiss the possibility of his return if another sequel is ever made.) (Thanks to Germboygel and Mathew) *''Willard'' (2003) [Willard Stiles]: Although he survives in the finished film, the US DVD includes the original alternate ending in which he is devoured by the rats. (Thanks to Lew) *''What Is It?'' (2005) [Dueling Demi-God Auteur, The Young Man's Inner Psyche and Id]: Strangled by Steven C. Stewart on Crispin's throne in a graveyard. (Note: This film is only shown at special screenings as part of Crispin's personal-appearance tours; he currently has no plans to release it on DVD.) *''Beowulf'' (2007; animated) [Grendel]: Fatally injured when Beowulf (voiced by Ray Winstone) ruptures his ear and tears off his arm; he manages to make his way back to the cavern and dies in the arms of his mother (voiced by Angelina Jolie). (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *''The Wizard of Gore'' (2007) [Montag the Magnificent]: Skull crushed when Kip Pardue squeezes Crispin's head with his bare hands. *''9'' (2009; animated) [6'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine. His disembodied soul is shown again later on when 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths None Noteworthy Connections Son of Bruce Glover Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin